Aún te amo
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: Cinco años separados y un supuesto matrimonio... ¿será esto suficiente para que se extinga el amor que Tai siente por la pelirroja? ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS DRAGON!


**Disclaimer**Digimon y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la Toei; Jiminisu Kamiya tampoco me pertenece, es de mi amiga Dragon, y, como si esto fuera poco, la letra (y la música) de la canción "Aún te amo" (del álbum "Si el norte fuera el Sur") tampoco es mía, sino del lindo de Ricardo Arjona. Estoy utilizando todo esto sin fines de lucro así que, plis, no me demanden¿si?

****

**Dedicatoria:** a Dragon, porsupus.

****

**Aún te Amo******

****

**Donde estés**

**creo que es justo que te enteres**

Dos palabras.

Dos únicas y solitarias palabras manchando de negro la pureza inmaculada del papel.

Dos palabras, ya profanas de tan sagradas, que habían brotado libremente como el fluir de su conciencia mientras su mano jugueteaba con la lapicera.

Dos palabras, tan puras y tan claras, pero que le habían costado cinco años atreverse a escribir, lograr que ese dolor atroz que sentía al solo pensar en ellas no le impidiera exteriorizarlas, hacer que su alma las expulsara a gritos, de una manera tan simple y sencilla como era escribiéndolas en un papel.

Tan solo dos palabras. Pero que encerraban su vida, su mundo, su todo.

**_Querida Sora…_**

**que estoy bien, que sobrevivo,**

**que vivo en la calle amores**

**piso 6, cuarto 28**

Una vez superado ese primer pequeño gran paso, Taichi no pudo detenerse, y dejo que sus dedos bailaran libremente sobre la hoja.

_¿Cómo has estado? Tanto tiempo sin vernos…_

Banal. Y vacío. Impersonal. Frío. Inútil…

El moreno arrugo la hoja de papel y la tiro hacia atrás, comenzando una nueva con las mismas palabras mágicas.

**_Querida Sora:_**_ años y años me llevo decidirme a escribirte esta carta. Cinco, para ser exactos. Quizás ya estas casada en este momento. En realidad¿Qué importa ya?. La vida ya no es como solía ser. Tú y yo ya no jugamos al fútbol hasta que se haga noche cerrada bajo la mirada molesta de Yamato, que sin embargo nunca nos abandonaba, pese a sus quejas insistentes… _

**y que ya no juego al football,**

**por mi rodilla.**

**Que Manuel se caso y se fue pa´ España**

****

****

_… Yamato… ¿Sabes que esta por casarse? No, no lo creo. Es novedad aún por aquí. Y que novedad, nadie hubiera dicho nunca que alguien iba a echarle el lazo a nuestro Yama, siempre tan seductor y mujeriego… Pero Jiminisu le pego fuerte. Le "partió la cabeza", como dice él entre suspiros, y no creo que tenga que ver con el hecho (ya neblinoso en mi memoria por los años que han pasado) de que ella debió romperle la cara de una cachetada para ponerlo en su lugar la vez en que los presentaste, porque él estaba tan borracho que intentó propasarse con ella… La boda será tan hermosa como lo fue años atrás la de Takeru y mi hermana¿la recuerdas? Yo si, aunque hay muchos momentos en los que preferiría borrarla de mi cabeza, despertarme un día y descubrir que fue solamente un dulce sueño al cual recurrí durante una noche de pesadilla…_

**Que fumo más y duermo menos,**

**que hasta me deje la barba**

****

_Supongo que vendrás del brazo de tu flamante esposo. ¿Te habrás casado ya, Sora? Esa es una pregunta que, desde el día en que Mimi vino a anunciármelo, con los ojos arrasados de lágrimas, y me advirtió que lo de su compromiso ya era noticia vieja, me atormenta día a día, me carcome el alma y no me deja dormir. Aunque, en realidad, solo es una de las miles preguntas sobre cómo ha sido tu vida en estos últimos cinco años sin vernos que me rondan todo el día en la cabeza. _

****

****

_Yo sigo igual que antes. Solo que ahora he vuelto a vivir solo… ¿Te enteraste de la tragedia? Supongo que si; las malas noticias vuelan rápido. Y desde que perdieron el bebe, me pareció prudente darle a los tortolitos un poco de privacidad para que puedan llorar su tristeza hasta la última lágrima consolándose mutuamente, y salir fortalecidos en cuerpo y alma de esta experiencia, por lo que deje la casa de Kari y Takeru, donde fui tan feliz, aunque solo haya sido por el hecho de que en ese lugar podía olvidarme, al menos, por un único, por un solo instante de ti, Sora… _

**y sobre todo que te enteres,**

**que a pesar de tus errores y los míos…**

_… pero ahora he vuelto a mi casa. A **nuestra** casa, a nuestro pequeño nido de amor donde fuimos tan felices… Nuestra cama, Sora, nuestra cama¿sabes la de recuerdos que me despierta?; ¿sabes la de veces que me despierto sobresaltado en medio de la noche porque no siento tu cuerpo contra el mío, porque no siento tu aliento en mi nuca ni tus manos en mi cintura, y me pongo loco y te busco con la mirada hasta que todo el peso de la dura realidad me cae sobre las espaldas, ahogándome por horas con un llanto amargo? No, no lo sabes. Porque otro aliento te asegura noches sin pesadillas, otro cuerpo te estrecha contra si en las noches frías para darte calor, otras manos revuelven tu hermoso cabello pelirrojo, otra voz pronuncia tu nombre. Pero, ay Sora, nadie podrá pronunciarlo como yo lo hacía. Con ese temblor mínimo, apenas perceptible, signo evidente de la emoción que me provocaba, con esa pasión, con ese amor tan profundo e inmenso, con ese éxtasis, con esa dulzura con que yo lo decía. Ay Sora, mi cielo rojizo, mi noche encendida, ay Sora, mi mundo, mi vida, mi todo… _

**Aún te amo,**

**no sé si por idiota o por romántico,**

**no sé si por novato o por nostálgico.**

_Porque no puedo evitarlo, Sora. He probado de todo, pero nada sirve, nada basta, nada alcanza. Nada es suficiente para olvidarme de ti. Porque otros brazos solo me hacen recordar los tuyos y otros besos no hacen más que remitirme a tus labios. Porque las borracheras solo me conceden un tiempo de tregua, una noche blanca donde no pensar en ti, pero la larga semana de resaca solo hace que añore con más nostalgia tus caricias y tus cuidados. Si extraño tus regaños, tus neurosis, tus ataques de celos, Sora¿como no extrañar a esa ángel benéfico que me hacia pensar que había sido bendecido mil veces por todos y cada uno de los dioses? Porque si la bendición fue grande, Sora, el precio fue muy elevado. Ay¿para qué, Sora, para qué vino este amor inoportuno a ponernos la vida de cabeza? Si yo sobrevivía sin ti, y tú eras feliz sin mi, Sora… Porque, como dice la canción "_ no haynada más bello que lo que nunca he tenido; nada mas amado, que lo que perdí"_. Porque duele tanto el haberte tenido y haberte perdido, Sora, el saber que al menos, por un instante cósmico y universal, fuiste mía.…_

**Aún te amo**

**no sé si por iluso o fatalista**

**no sé si por cobarde o masoquista,**

_…y que jamás volverás a serlo. Por culpa de esos brazos. Por esas manos que se apropian de tu cuerpo puro y esa voz que te reclama como suya. Ay , Sora, nunca creí tener que envidiarle nada a Izzy, pero ya ves las vueltas que da la vida… El genio se enamoro del amor, y tú caíste rendida en los brazos del dueño del corazón de tu mejor amiga. ¿Cruel jugarreta del destino, verdad? No te extorsiono, Sora, no pienses mal. Pero… ¿qué estoy diciendo¿Pensar mal? Ay, Sora, el día en que en esa cabeza incorruptible tenga cabida un solo pensamiento impuro, el mundo se partirá en dos, excedido de odio y corrupción… O al menos eso pasara con mi mundo, Sora, porque desde que te fuiste, desde que esa noche funesta en que te perdí, hace ya cinco años, por ese error imperdonable, solo una cosa ha cambiado en mi vida: que tú no estás para retribuirme ese amor tan inmenso, que sentía, y aún siento, por ti… _

**pero te amo**

**y no sé hacer otra cosa más que eso…**

El moreno dejo que sus ojos recorrieran la carta como por vigésima vez.

Hacia días que la había terminado, pero le habían parecido siglos, con ese fluir lento y cansado que el tiempo ladino suele adoptar cuando queremos que los acontecimientos se sucedan rápido. Y desde entonces, una sola, una única pregunta había invadido el cerebro del hombre día y noche:_ ¿la envío o no la envío? _

Pregunta banal, podrá parecer, pero para él no lo era. Esa carta representaba más que lo que se veía a simple vista. Era más que los cinco pliegos de papel que había escrito en un desenfreno de pasión. Y aún más allá de lo que decía la carta en si, más importante era lo que esta representaba. Porque en ese sobre, prolijamente escrito en el frente con las palabras _Srta. Takenouchi_ , viajaba aún más que una larga confesión de amor. Viajaba su alma al desnudo, y ofrecida a la pelirroja en bandeja de plata…

**Aquí, todo sigue igual que antes**

**Yo estoy solo como nunca**

**Por eso escribo la presente**

**Y no pretendo que hagas nada,**

**Solo quería asegurarme que supieras…**

Una. Dos, tres, mil cartas paso la pelirroja sin mostrar ninguna emoción visible en el rostro. Cuentas, cuentas, cuentas, propagandas y¡ay, como pude olvidarlo, más cuentas. En realidad, la única expectación que le traía el correo era la carta semanal de Jiminisu, que ya había llegado el día anterior, con esa noticia tan increíble y maravilloso como era su próximo casamiento… En otras circunstancias, hubiera esperado también carta de Mimi, pero ahora…

_"Ay, si supieras, Mimi, si supieras"_, pensó la pelirroja meneando la cabeza mientras acomodaba el manojo de cartas en un cajón. Por pura casualidad, por uno de esos arrebatos de suerte del destino, la último carta del montón, que había pasado inadvertida para la mujer, cayo el piso, llamando rápidamente su atención.

Era un sobre blanco y pequeño, pero bastante grueso. Estaba escrito con tinta negra en una evidente letra masculina. Un momento… ella conocía esa letra... pero… no podía ser, se dijo, mientras rasgaba el sobre a toda velocidad.

Su instinto no le había fallado, y la letra era la de Taichi. Cinco años llevaba sin ver esa letra más que en viejas cartas de amor adolescente, y la ansiedad de la mujer ante la repentina señal de vida del moreno era indescriptible.

De manera febril, comenzó a leer la carta.

_"Querida Sora: años y años me llevo decidirme a escribirte esta carta. Cinco, para ser exactos. Quizás ya estas casada en este momento…"_

La pelirroja meneó la cabeza. No sabía como ese rumor estúpido había llegado a oídos del moreno, pero desearía haberlo sabido antes para poder aclarar las cosas, que seguro habían llegado distorsionadas a los oídos de Taichi. ¿Cómo explicarle que ella y el pelirrojo, ambos agobiados por un amor que consideraban inútil habían intentado buscar consuelo cada uno en los brazos del otro? La relación había sido corta, y tempestuosa. En un arrebato por tratar de borrar esos amores infantiles de sus cabezas, se habían comprometido, pero todo acabo cuando Sora se descubrió deseando pedirle a Izzy que se tiñera el cabello de castaño y cuando el genio, abrazado a Sora, se había dormido murmurando, semiinconscientemente, _"Mimi…"_

Sora alejó estos vanos pensamientos de su mente y continuó leyendo.

**Que aún te amo**

**no sé si por idiota o por romántico**

**no sé si por novato o por nostálgico**

_"…es eso Sora, solo eso. Solo quiero que lo sepas. Atesóralo en tu corazón si te sirve de algún consuelo; bórralo de tu mente si te produce alguna congoja, pero sábelo, Sora, solo sabelo, que ese amor aún sigue vivo, ardiéndome en el cuerpo, quemándome el alma, aturdiéndome el pensamiento. Porque aunque otros brazos puedan abrazarme, otros labios puedan besarme y tenerme otras mujeres, mi corazón siempre será solo tuyo, Sora, mi adorada pelirroja. Por siempre tuyo, **Taichi.**" _

**aún te amo**

**no sé si por iluso o fatalista**

**no sé si por cobarde o masoquista,**

Una vez, dos, tres, mil veces leyó la pelirroja la carta con los ojos empañados de lágrimas.

Mil veces más la leyó en su mente mientras le escribía a Koushiro (que hasta encontrar nuevo apartamento, vivía con ella) una nota apresurada.

Mil veces más las lágrimas, de tristeza por el tiempo perdido y de ansiedad y felicidad por el tiempo por venir, mojaron las cinco hojas, ya casi hechas despojos de tanto manoseo y ajetreo, mientras el tren eliminaba esos incómodos doscientos kilómetros que separaban a los amantes eternos.

Y por si aún no hubiera sido suficiente, la leyó una vez más antes de golpear a la puerta de caoba, antes del momento en el que el tiempo no se podría volver atrás, por si no había entendido algún detalle mínimo, por si había algo escrito entre líneas que había escapado a su comprensión.

No, no lo había. La carta era simple y llana, sin entrelíneas, sin juegos de palabras, más allá del acostumbrado con su nombre. Pero era tan pasional, tan llena de esas emociones tan humanas y poderosas que ella había rogado años por volver a escuchar con esas mismas palabras, con esa misma peculiar caligrafía, con ese amor tan intenso…

**pero te amo**

**y no sé hacer otra cosa más que eso…**

Uno, dos, tres golpes sacaron al moreno del ensueño en que se hallaba luego de haber mandado al correo esa carta fatal dos días antes.

Se había arrepentido ni bien haberlo hecho. Su amiga era bien feliz¿qué necesidad tenía él de importunarla con sus vanos sentimientos infantiles? Ninguna. Y ahora, ella, siempre tan pura y bondadosa, se preocuparía por él, por él, que no se merecía ni una de esas lágrimas de diamante que su amiga pudiera llegar a derramar por su culpa…

Se acercó a la puerta.

¿Quién es?- preguntó, con voz ronca.

Correo- le respondió una voz femenina

Déjelo en el buzón- repuso el hombre, fastidiado.

Traigo un paquete que debe ser entregado en mano- respondió la voz.

Molesto por esa interrupción, el hombre abrió la puerta. Sus ojos apenas habían terminado de captar la imagen de le pelirroja, y su cerebro aún no la había procesado cuando el moreno ya tenía a la mujer abrazándolo por el cuello y con sus labios posados en los suyos.

Labio contra labio, la pelirroja recordó con éxtasis como era la sensación del beso con la persona amada. Y se prometió a si misma que nunca más dejaría que nada del mundo la hiciera perder la oportunidad de volver a sentirla.

El moreno no comprendía y, en realidad, poco le importaba. ¿Qué podía importarle, si tenía al amor de su vida entre sus brazos? Si por él fuera, la razón y la cordura podían pudrirse en el peor de los siete infiernos.

Sora rompió el beso, buscando aire desesperadamente, mientras Taichi le acomodaba detrás de la oreja un cabello color anaranjado.

Encomienda especial- murmuró.

**Notas de la Autora:** ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, DRAGON¿Cuántos van ya¿23¡Dios Mío, como pasa el tiempo, si me parece que fue ayer cuando te conocí! Bueno, aquí esta tu regalo, tarde pero seguro (sabes que quería hacerte "Un ramito de claveles", pero ese Yamato es más fuerte que yo!), espero que te guste (no sé si notaste que la escena final traté de hacerla parecida a esa de "Ángel de Amor" que tanto te gusta…) Ah, y no quiero ninguna recriminación por lo que les hice a Takeru y a Kari, porque ese hecho trae una larga historia detrás… Bueno, eso es todo. o en un review.

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Estrellas**

**PD:** no sé si fue mi impresión o realmente se nota que hace mucho tiempo que no escribo Digimon y tengo el fandom como un poco oxidado…


End file.
